


The Kiss (With a Capital K)

by MajicViolin



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, idk i just wanted them to kiss so shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajicViolin/pseuds/MajicViolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal day at Pearson-Hardman. Not including the spectacular lip crashing that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss (With a Capital K)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean I have another WIP?? Sssshhh. Sorry it's really short D:

Mike didn’t image their first kiss to be like this. And he had been thinking about it for the past year quite frequently. So in short, a lot.

He couldn’t blame that his brain wondered off in that direction. He worked with the man daily and part of his job was to listen to what he says. Which required looking at him. Albeit, you’re supposed to look at people’s eyes when they talk, but his mouth was _right there_.

But back to the current situation. Mike was holding his breath and tried not to say something stupid. Like: 

“We just kissed.” Mike breathed out the last word so faintly that if Harvey wasn’t right on top of him, he would have missed it. Nope, Mike thought hastily, This doesn’t – couldn’t – happen in real life. This happens in movies, in stories.

Mike was on the floor staring up at Harvey with wide eyes. His left hand was on top of the scattered briefs that had fluttered out of their folder in the fall while his right hand was covering his mouth.

The hall of the office building was deathly quiet, save for the occasional beeping on Donna’s computer.

Harvey shook his head almost mechanically and his jaw clenched. His hands and legs were astride Mike’s body, encaging him.

“No.” Harvey said calmly. “We didn’t.”

“Except you did.” Donna interjected helpfully. She was stood by her desk, having got up earlier in a vain attempt to stop them from falling.

The two lawyers still hadn’t moved from their position on the floor when Jessica sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Now if you two boys are done playing around, I would love an update on the case later.” She turned and walked away.

Her words jolted them into action. Mike began to rise up just as Harvey was lowering himself to get up in an orderly fashion; their foreheads cracked together and Mike yelped, falling backwards while Harvey cursed and sat up, rubbing his injury.

Donna began to laugh hysterically and sat down in her chair again. “I’ll need to ask security for the footage later.”

Mike couldn’t breathe. Mostly because Harvey was practically kneeling on top of him. Mike needed to get up quickly _now._

Harvey managed to get up without incident this time and looked at Donna in disbelief. “There’s nothing to see. We just – Jessica was.” Harvey made complicated hand movements and finally let out an exasperated sigh. “Mike, get off of the floor already.”

Mike quickly scrambled up and collected the files. He opened his mouth but quickly winced. Mike gingerly swiped his tongue across his lips and tasted iron. “I’m pretty sure your teeth cut my lip when you kissed me.” Mike stated.

Harvey stalked into his office followed by Mike. “For the last time, I did not kiss you. I –”

“Kissed him.” Donna’s voice floated across the intercom accompanied by more giggles. “Oh my god, you guys should have seen yourself.”

Harvey cut off her off with a press of a button and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Briefs. Now.”

Mike crossed the room and deposited the files onto his desk. He glanced at Harvey’s lips before quickly avoiding his pointed glare. Soft.

Or as soft as one could get from being smashed into another’s.  As Mike explained the files he had just proofed, he replayed the scene in his mind again.

Harvey was leaning casually on Donna’s desk, careful not to wrinkle his suit when Mike was about to hand the case files to him. Harvey had made a jest about him actually arriving on time and they exchanged movie lines as usual. Donna straightened perceptively as Mike heard Jessica approach from behind. She had a distinct heel clinking.

Then, The Kiss happened.

Just as Harvey took a step to reach for the files, Mike turned around to face Jessica. Somehow - Mike later noticed his pants were actually dragging across the floor - he tripped, catching Harvey’s outstretched arm as support. Harvey must have been too surprised to stop their momentum but tried to pull Mike up before they fell anyways, resulting in their lips smashing together in a dramatic fashion that Hollywood would have been proud of.

Harvey’s voice dragged him back to the present. “Not too bad, rookie.” Mike smiled cheekily in reply, grimacing once he felt his cut on his lip rip open again.

He shifted from side to side when no other comments were forthcoming.

“Um…”

A sigh, then, “Do you need something?”

“I was wondering…” Pause. “Er.”Harvey hadn’t looked disturbed at the kiss even though he was vehemently refusing to call it so. Plus, he wasn’t screaming at him right now. And Donna’s been probing at him for the past weeks to ask him out…

Harvey raised an eyebrow and frowned. His lips were much better smiling. More… kissable. Mike shook out of his thoughts and cleared his throat.

“If you would like to go out to dinner with me.” Mike finished in a swoop of breath, accompanied by awkward hand motions. “If you want.”

Harvey looked at him in bemusement. His lips were drawn up in a smirk. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“As long as I get to pick the place. And for god’s sake wear pants that actually fit you.”

Mike let out a breathy sigh. “Okay.”

Harvey gave Donna the Look when she shot them both a thumbs up.

Mike shook his head. “Okay.” He said one last time. God, he needed to take up Harvey’s advice on shutting up. He turned and quickly walked out.

 

 

Later, a note made it to his desk:

_Masa; Broadway. Friday at 8._

_I’ll show you a real kiss if you’re good._


End file.
